mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Party of One/Gallery
Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegrams Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|Just another nice day in Ponyville. Twilight Reading S1E25.png|Twily reading. Twilight hears a knock S1E25.png|Who's there? Twilight Answers the Door S1E25.png|Hello, how may I help you today? Do you seek my healing cuteness? Twilight 'Oh hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png|"Oh hi, Pinkie Pie." Pinkie Pie singing to Twilight S1E25.png|Pinkie invites Twilight to Gummy's birthday party. Pinkie Pie singing to Twilight 2 S1E25.png|A happy Pinkie Pie with her pet, Gummy. Pinkie Pie invites Twilight S1E25.png|A happy Pinkie clown. Gummy with a party hat S1E25.png|Gummy with a party hat. Gummy formal attire S1E25.png|Like a gentle-alligator. Pinkie Pie invites Rarity to a party S1E25.png|Inviting Rarity. Pinkie Pie invites Rarity to the party S1E25.png|Singing the telegram to Rarity. Gummy eats confetti S1E25.png|Gummy eating confetti. Pinkie Pie invites Applejack S1E25.png|Pinkie inviting Applejack. Pinkie Pie's Portable Party Projectiles S01E25.png|Bombs away! Pinkie Pie inviting Applejack to Gummy's party S1E25.png|Oh my. Applejack listening to Pinkie's invitation S1E25.png|Applejack seems lost in Pinkie's happiness. Gummy nipped onto the balloon S1E25.png|Gummy's holding on to the hot air balloon! Pinkie Pie singing to Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|Pinkie singing to Rainbow. WARNING: The nuclear cute reactor overheating! Pinkie Pie outside Dash's home S1E25.png|Pinkie really goes to great lengths to accommodate her friends. Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy S1E25.png|'WARNING: The nuclear cute reactor CRITICALLY overheating!' Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png|Inviting Fluttershy to a party. Pinkie Pie singing to Fluttershy S1E25.png|Pinkie singing to Fluttershy. Fluttershy watches Pinkie collapse S1E25.png|Not even Pinkie Pie has that much energy. Pinkie Pie going back to her room S1E25.png|At least she was still able to make herself up the stairs. Pinkie Pie regrets doing singing telegrams S1E25.png|"Next time, I think I'll just pass out written invitations," said with a sore, tired voice. Pinkie Pie collapses on bedroom floor S1E25.png|A tired out Pinkie. Happy Birthday, Gummy! Pinkie Pie and Twilight dancing S01E25.png|Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle dancing to the music. The ponies enjoying the party S1E25.png|Other ponies from Mane Six at the party. Applejack pulls out an apple from the bob S1E25.png|Applejack gets an apple. Rainbow Dash praises Applejack's apple bobbing S1E25.png|"Nice one!" Rainbow Dash opening mouth S1E25.png|"Now, let me show you how it's really done." Applejack and Rainbow Dash sees Pinkie S1E25.png|Hey there, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie at Gummy's birthday party S1E25.png|Pinkie at Gummy's birthday party. Rainbow Dash finds an apple S1E25.png|Rainbow finds an apple. Pinkie Pie twistes her head S1E25.png|"Don't worry, there are plenty of other surprises in there." Rainbow Dash spitting an apple at Applejack S01E25.png|Dash spits the apple at Applejack, but clearly Applejack doesn't mind? Rainbow Dash 'What kind of surprises' S1E25.png|"What kind of surprises?" Pinkie Pie 'can't tell you that, silly' S1E25.png|"I can't tell you that, silly. Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Looking for surprises in the apple bob S1E25.png|Dash and Applejack looking for the "surprises". Applejack and Rainbow Dash dunking their head into the water S1E25.png|Let's see what these surprises are. Applejack gets her surprise S1E25.png|Applejack gets another apple...on a spring? Gummy latched onto Rainbow Dash's face S1E25.png|Gummy latched onto Rainbow's face. Rainbow Dash gets her surprise S1E25.png|Dash gets a Gummy! Applejack chuckling at Rainbow Dash's find S1E25.png|At least he didn't have any teeth. Rarity drinking punch S1E25.png|Rarity drinking punch. Rarity enjoying her punch S1E25.png|Clearly, Rarity enjoys the punch. Rarity praising the punch S1E25.png|This punch is divine! Gummy wallows in punch S01E25.png|Pinkie's new secret ingredient. Rarity sees Gummy S1E25.png|Rarity drinks more of the punch. Rarity spewing punch S1E25.png|Rarity spits right in Pinkie Pie's face, and she doesn't flinch. She doesn't even blink, not even later. Rarity looking to Twilight for help S01E25.png|Ohai Twilight, didn't see you there. Rarity in shock S01E25.png|''I simply must be a good guest.'' Rarity deciding to be polite S01E25.png|Rarity's awkward smile. Rarity is pretty disgusted S01E25.png|Rarity feels the need to be a polite party guest, no matter how gross it may be. Rarity Pinkie Pie False Drink S1E25.png|Poor Rarity. Pinkie Pie "This is my jam!" S1E25.png|"Ooh! This is my jam!" Rarity spits out the punch S1E25.png|She spits it out when Pinkie's not watching. Fluttershy and Twilight are dancing S1E25.png|Ponies have the best dance moves. Happy Fluttershy Pinkie Pie and Twilight S01E25.png|Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle are all enjoying the party. Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|Twilight is enjoying the music too much. Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|What a fun time dancing! Pinkie Pie hitting Twilight S01E25.png|Bump! Pinkie Pie bumping Fluttershy S01E25.png|Pinkie's got moves, bumping poor Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie dancing at Gummy's party S1E25.png|Pinkie busts some moves. Excited Pinkie S1E25.png|Excited Pinkie is excited. Embedded in the wall S01E25.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake won't be too happy about the property damage Twilight after being knocked into the wall by Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|It seems Pinkie doesn't know her own strength. Fluttershy OUCH S1E25.png|Poor Fluttershy. The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png|Everypony can dance! Party's over S1E25.png|Sugarcube Corner at nighttime. Pinkie Pie saying goodbye to her friends after the party S1E25.png|Cya tomorrow The ponies look back at Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|Her friends have clearly enjoyed the party. Pinkie Pie 'There's still some cake left' S1E25.png|"There's still some cake left." Pinkie Pie looking at Twilight S1E25.png|"Uh, I think I'm gonna pass. Great party though. We should do this again soon." Leaving the party S01E25.png|Twilight has left the party. Pinkie Pie takes what Twilight said seriously S1E25.png|*Gasp* We should do this again soon! Gummy's "after-birthday" party Rise and shine Twilight S01E25.png|Rise and shine, Twilight. Rise and shine. Sleepy Twilight answering door S01E25.png|Twilight Sparkle answers the door, feeling the after-party effects. Pinkie Pie spooking Twilight S01E25.png|It's soon! We should party like last night forever! Pinkie Pie going to Twilight to invite her to another party S1E25.png|Pinkie wants to throw an afterparty...awkward much? Opening envelope S01E25.png|What's this now? Twilight reading letter and Pinkie jumping S1E25.png|"You're invited to 'Gummy's After-Birthday' party. This afternoon at 3 o'clock." Pinkie happy S1E25.png|"All our bestest friends are invited, and there’s gonna be dancing, and games, and cake, and ice-cream, and punch!" Twilight 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|"This afternoon?" Pinkie Pie 'Yes indeedy' S1E25.png|"Yes indeedy." Twilight with a big grin S1E25.png|"I wish I could make it, but I’ve gotten a bit behind in my studies." Twilight making excuses S1E25.png|''Conveniently'', Twilight has studying to catch up on. Pinkie winking S1E25.png|Good thing she's not mad (at this point, that is). Pinkie Pie 'You should really just read them' S1E25.png|"You shouldn't hit the books. You should really just read them." Twilight 'I'll keep that in mind' S1E25.png|"I'll keep that in mind". Applejack hauling apples S01E25.png|Applejack pulling multiple carts of apples to the barn. Pinkie Pie shows up from between the hay bales S1E25.png|Howdy Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E25.png|Applejack is startled by Pinkie's sudden appearance. Applejack taking the envelope S1E25.png|Wonder what's in this envelope? Applejack looks at Pinkie jumping S1E25.png|"It's an invitation to Gummy's After-Birthday party this afternoon." Applejack listens to Pinkie's second invitation to Gummy's afterbirthday party S1E25.png|Listening to Pinkie's second invitation. Applejack "This afternoon?" S1E25.png|"This afternoon?" Pinkie Pie 'That's just what Twilight said' S1E25.png|"That's funny. That’s just what Twilight said,..." Pinkie Pie pointing S1E25.png|And the answer is, "Yes! It's this afternoon!" Applejack trying to come up with an excuse to avoid Gummy's after party S1E25.png|Applejack trying to think of a reason why she can't go to the party. Applejack 'that's what we do' S1E25.png|"Pick apples! Yup, apples! 'Cause that's what we do... Applejack is thinking S1E25.png|..with the... apples. We... pick'em." Applejack after making her excuse S1E25.png|Eh heh... well y'see, I... umm... Applejack's artificial grin S1E25.png|I ain't lying, kinda. Applejack nervously chuckle S1E25.png|Yep. You believe me, right? Pinkie stares at Applejack S1E25.png|Pinkie's starting to get impatient. Applejack about to pick up the invitation S1E25.png|Applejack is relieved that she avoided the invitation. Spike looks at Rarity S1E25.png|Spike looking at what he called "most beautiful one". Spike 'Anything else I can do for you?' S1E25.png|"Anything else I can do for you, most beautiful one?" Rarity cringing from smelly Spike S1E25.png|Yes! Take a bath you must you smell like garbage Spike smelly S1E25.png|So, there's something wrong with me? Rarity "How do I put this delicately?" S1E25.png|"How do I put this delicately?" Rarity tells Spike how bad he smells S1E25.png|"You smell like a rotten apple core that’s been wrapped in moldy hay, and dipped in dragon perspiration." Rarity pushes a stinky Spike away S01E25.png|Even with all that, he still doesn't feel insulted. Pinkie walks up to Rarity S1E25.png|Pinkie comes to Rarity's attention. Rarity comments on Pinkie's basket hat S1E25.png|"Love the new hat. Very modern. What’s the occasion?" Pinkie invites Rarity to the after-birthday party S1E25.png|"Gummy’s after-birthday party is this afternoon. I’m delivering the invitations." Rarity 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|"The party is this afternoon? As in, this afternoon this afternoon?" Pinkie Pie 'Everypony keeps saying that' S1E25.png|"It’s so strange. Everypony keeps saying that." Rarity declining Pinkie's invitation S1E25.png|"And I’m sure that we would, but I’m going to have to decline. I have to...wash my hair!" Pinkie Pie sad when Rarity can't go to the second party S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'Your hair doesn't look dirty' S1E25.png|"Don't be silly. Your hair doesn't look dirty." Rarity revolted by the stench S1E25.png|Rarity has to wash her hair to avoid Pinkie's party. Rarity running back to her house S1E25.png|"I have to go!" Pinkie Pie smiles S1E25.png|"Oh well, a party is still a party even with only two guests." Rainbow Dash 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|"This afternoon?" Rainbow Dash making an excuse S1E25.png|"Oh, man! We'd love to, but...we're...house-sitting this afternoon." Pinkie Pie 'Both of you' S1E25.png|"Both of you?" Fluttershy tries to come up with an excuse S1E25.png|"It's...uh...a big house." Rainbow Dash drawing on her hoof S1E25.png|Just drawing a wristwatch. Rainbow Dash looking at her penciled watch S1E25.png|"Uh, look at the time!" Rainbow Dash "We'd really better get going" S1E25.png|"We'd really better get going." Pinkie Pie "Wait!" S1E25.png|"Wait!" Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|We're house-sitting for Harry. Rainbow Dash 'I don't think you know him' S1E25.png|"I don't think you know him." Pinkie Pie talks to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|"That’s strange. I know just about everypony around here." Fluttershy thinking of an excuse S1E25.png|"He’s...a bear." Rainbow Dash "He'll be pretty upset" S1E25.png|"He's a bear all right, and he'll be pretty upset if we don’t get over to his house soon." Pinkie Pie 'There's a bear around here' S1E25.png|"There's a bear around here?" Fluttershy looks down at Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|"It’s, uh, really more of a cave." Rainbow Dash 'it feels like a house' S1E25.png|"But he's fixed up the place so much it feels like a house." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have to housesit S1E25.png|"Yup! He loves to..." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are speechless S1E25.png|At a loss for words. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy talking at the same time S1E25.png|"Collect seashells!/Play beach volleyball!" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy about to zoom off S1E25.png|All of the excuses leave Pinkie confused. Snooping on Twilight Pinkie Pie 'but what are the chances' S1E25.png|"But what are the chances all my other friends would have plans this afternoon too?" Pinkie thinking S1E25.png|Pinkie thinking. Pinkie Pie 'Excuses!' S1E25.png|"Excuses!" Pinkie Pie looks down S1E25.png|Twilight's down there. Better hide! Twilight sneaking around S1E25.png|A sneaky Twilight being sneaky. Pinkie Pie 'or hitting' S1E25.png|"That doesn’t look like studying...or hitting!" Twilight ringing the desk bell S1E25.png|Twilight dinging the bell. Mrs. Cake 'You must be here for' S1E25.png|"You must be here for..." Sshh S01E25.png|Please be quiet. Twilight talking to Mrs. Cake S1E25.png|Twilight meets Mrs. Cake. Pinkie Pie eavesdropping S1E25.png|Pinkie uses a tin can to eavesdrop on the conversation between Twilight and Mrs. Cake. Pinkie with her hoof inside the hole S1E25.png|Oh no, she sees the can! Pinkie with hoof free from the hole S1E25.png|Letting go of the can. Canned Twilight S01E25.png|The can lands on Twilight's face. Canned Twilight2 S01E25.png Twilight the duck S01E25.png|Talk about making a "duckface." Rectangle mouth S01E25.png|Since when were these characters horses? Twilight's cylindrical muzzle S1E25.png|Do I look weird? The mystery package Twilight walking suspiciously with box S1E25.png|Twilight walking suspiciously with a box. Pinkie Pie spying S1E25.png|Where is she going now? Pinkie Pie disguised S1E25.png|Codename Pink is on the case! Twilight looks behind S1E25.png|Is somepony following me? Pinkie Pie taking cover behind an apple stand S1E25.png|No, it's just the wind. Pinkie Pie's 1st Disguise S1E25.png|Uh-oh! Pinkie needs a new disguise. Pinkie Pie 'I think our cover's been blown' S1E25.png|"I think our cover’s been blown! We’ll need a new disguise." Twilight in front of Rarity's home S1E25.png|Just me, Twilight. Rarity cautiously looking outside her house S1E25.png|Rarity looks outside her door. Rarity surreptitiously approaching Twilight S1E25.png|Nothing suspicious here. Twilight and Rarity secretly meet up S1E25.png|Rarity and Twilight exchange the package Rarity "I'd hate for her to ruin everything" S1E25.png|"I'd hate for her to ruin everything." Box dropped on the ground S1E25.png|Here you go! Rarity concealing box S1E25.png|Rarity conceals the package in her tail. Rarity tiptoeing past hay bale S1E25.png|Rarity sneaks by Pinkie. Pinkie Pie inside a hay bale S1E25.png|Where's Rarity going? Gummy sneezing S1E25.png|Gummy has hay fever Rarity meets Fluttershy in an alley S1E25.png|Meeting up with Fluttershy. Rarity winking S1E25.png|Winking. Pinkie Pie hides in a hay bale S1E25.png|Pinkie's hiding in a hay bale. Pinkie Pie eavesdropping on Rarity and Fluttershy S1E25.png|What're they talkin' 'bout? Pinkie Pie is hurt by her friend's words S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie discovering her friends are hiding from her Fluttershy 'As long as we keep her' S1E25.png|"As long as we keep her from finding out about it, it will." Rarity leaves the scene S1E25.png Fluttershy picks up the cake S1E25.png|Flutters picking up a cake. Pinkie Pie feeling dizzy S1E25.png|Feeling dizzy. Fluttershy bumps into Pinkie Pie S1E25.png Fluttershy about to discover Pinkie S1E25.png|Wait, what is that? Fluttershy discovers Pinkie Pie S1E25.png Pinkie Pie's disguise from Fluttershy's perspective S1E25.png|I'm just your average hay bale with eyes. Fluttershy startled by Pinkie Pie in hay bale costume S1E25.png|Fluttershy gets scared by the hay bale with eyes Pinkie saddened after Fluttershy flies away S1E25.png|They don't like my parties anymore? Rainbow Dash 'Hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png|"Hi, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash realizes she greeted Pinkie S1E25.png|Pinkie spots Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie hops after Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|The chase is on. Empty street after Rainbow Dash flies around the corner S1E25.png|Rainbow Dash flies around the corner. Rainbow Dash flying away S1E25.png|Is she chasing me? Rainbow Dash looks behind her S1E25.png|Well, guess not. Pinkie Pie pops out of a barrel S1E25.png|Spoke too soon. Rainbow Dash flying away 2 S1E25.png|How is this pink pony catching up all the time? Schoolhouse S1E25.png|Rainbow Dash seeks refuge in the school bell. Rainbow Dash hiding behind the bell S1E25.png|Might as well go inside the bell. Pinkie Pie creeps up on Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|I'm Batpinkie. Pinkie Pie 'What's the real reason' S1E25.png|"What's the real reason you didn't want to come to Gummy's party?!" Rainbow Dash flying away 3 S1E25.png|Maybe if I fly up to this hill, she might not find me! Pinkie Pie stares at Rainbow Dash while helping her up S1E25.png|Well, guess I shouldn't have underestimated Pinkie. Pinkie Pie 'What's in those bags' S1E25.png|"What's in those bags?!" What's in the barn? Applejack walking by her barn S01E25.png|A gentle trot to the barn... Pinkie Pie chases Dash S1E25.png|By Celestia... She's as fast as Rainbow Dash!! Rainbow Dash flying S1E25.png|"Applejack, we have a problem!" Pinkie Pie running S1E25.png|Don't fly away from me, Rainbow! Applejack next to rainbow S01E25.png|Rainbow dashes into the barn. Applejack shocked S1E25.png|Uh-Oh! Better hoof it into the barn! Pinkie Pie banging her head against the door S1E25.png|Knocking on a door, Pinkie Pie style. Applejack looks outside S1E25.png|Oh, howdy. Pinkie Pie 'take a look inside the barn' S1E25.png|"Mind if I take a look inside the barn?" Applejack and Pinkie S01E25.png|Gummy imitates Pinkie's facial expression. Applejack thinks it needs some work. Applejack and Pinkie2 S01E25.png|So... yeah. Nothin' t'see here. Applejack attempts to lie S1E25.png|"Ah'm not hidin' anything..." Pinkie Pie looking angrily S1E25.png|How do I know I can believe you? Applejack tries to lie to Pinkie S1E25.png|Would'ya look at that, I think I hear some construction... Applejack forcing construction noises S1E25.png|I said, "I think I hear some construction"! Pinkie Pie tries to take a peek S1E25.png|I wanna see what's inside the barn. Applejack looking at Pinkie suspiciously S1E25.png|What're YOU lookin' at? Pinkie Pie tries to look inside the barn S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie trying to look behind Applejack. Applejack sticking her head up S01E25.png|Caught in the headlights. Pinkie Pie looks at Applejack angrily S1E25.png|Why won't you let me look inside the barn? Pinkie Pie angry at Applejack S01E25.png|Pinkie gets too close for comfort Pinkie Pie's eyes S1E25.png|Let her look inside the barn, she gets creepy when she's impatient. Applejack slams the door S1E25.png|Well, that's unexpected. Pinkie PieDerp S01E25.png|Feelin' dazed, sugercube? Applejack lying S1E25.png|Pony Bad Pokerface. Applejack pokerface S1E25.png|I'm not lying, honest Pinkie. Pinkie Pie gives Applejack a stare S1E25.png|Pinkie is still suspicious Pinkie Pie glaring at Applejack S01E25.png|Pinkie's very suspicious indeed! Pinkie Pie 'Okey dokey lokey' S1E25.png|"Okey-dokey-lokey." Applejack sigh S01E25.png|Looks like it worked... *sighs in relief* Applejack face-to-face with Pinkie Pie S01E25.png|I'm onto you, Applejack. Applejack sigh in relief S1E25.png|Phew! Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity sigh in relief S1E25.png|That was a close one. Interrogating Spike Pinkie Pie 'they don't want me to know' S1E25.png|"They’re up to something, Gummy! Something they don’t want me to know about!" Pinkie Pie 'I'm gonna know about it big time!' S1E25.png|"Well, I’m gonna know about it! I’m gonna know about it big time!" Pinkie Pie 'Tell me about it big time!' S1E25.png|"Tell me about it big time!" Spike's eyes sparkling S1E25.png|Gems! My favorite foods! Spike and the plate of gems S1E25.png|Pinkie invites Spike over for a plate of bribe... er... gems! Spike ready to eat the gems S1E25.png|If Codename Pink can't get to the bottom of this, then Pinkie Bauer will! Pinkie Pie bringing over a lamp S1E25.png|It's time to interrogate. Gummy pulls Spike's tail S1E25.png|All set, Pinkie. Spike shielding eyes from lamp S1E25.png|What's going on? Pinkie Pie interrogates Spike S01E25.png|"All you have to do is talk!" Spike gets interrogated S1E25.png|Light's a bit bright Pinkie Pie scowling S1E25.png|This isn't what I wanted you to say. Pinkie Pie 'Talk about our friends' S1E25.png|"Talk about our friends." Spike talks about Twilight S1E25.png|"Let’s see, there’s Twilight Sparkle. She’s a unicorn. Good with magic. A real brainiac." Spike talks about Rarity S1E25.png|"And then you got Rarity. Total knock-out. Twilight seems to think I don’t even have a chance with her, but… eh, what does she know?" There's Fluttershy... S1E25.png|"There’s Fluttershy, a Pegasus who’s afraid of heights. Heh, what’s up with that?" Pinkie Pie 'You're not understanding me' S1E25.png|"You're not understanding me! I want you to confess!" Pinkie Pie 'Confess!' S1E25.png|"Confess!" Spike's eyes dilate from fear S1E25.png|Pinkie's a scary pony when angered. Spike confessing S1E25.png|"I’m the one who spilled juice all over Twilight’s copy of Magical Mysteries and Practical Potions!" Spike confessing 2 S1E25.png|"And I’m the one who used up all the hot water in Ponyville yesterday when I took a seven-hour bubble bath!" Spike 'And sometimes' S1E25.png|"And sometimes... when no one’s around... I do this." Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png|"Looking good, Spike. Looking real good." Pinkie Pie surprised by Spike's confessions S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'No, no, no, no!' S1E25.png|"No, no, no, NO!" Spike 'I'll say it' S1E25.png|"Tell me what you want me to say, and I’ll say it!" Pinkie Pie faces Spike S1E25.png|Tell me! Pinkie Pie huffy telling Spike what to say S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie losing her temper. Spike tells Pinkie what she wants him to say S1E25.png|Spike telling Pinkie everything she wanted him to say. Sunburst Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|"Aha! I knew it!" Inflated Hair Pinkie S1E25.png|Poofy hair. My friends don't like my parties S1E25.png|Pinkamena's first appearance. Pinkie Pie surrounded by darkness under a cone of light S01E25.png|A sad Pinkie Pie. Spike turning off the light S1E25.png|Spike ruining the moment. "Pinkamena Diane Pie" Pinkie Pie 'Thank you all so much' S1E25.png|"Thank you all so much for coming!" Gummy looking at objects S1E25.png|Do you like the party, Gummy? I got the idea from an obscure 60s movie! Pinkie Pie and her imaginary friends S1E25.png|Pinkamena with her "friends" Pinkie Pie and Mr Turnip S01E25.png|Could I have some more punch? Turnip S01E25.png|Well, of course you can have some more punch, Mr. Turnip. Turnip drinks S01E25.png|Isn't she adorable? SnappingPinkie S01E25.png|Twitch Pinkie Pie and Rocky S01E25.png|This is one great party! You've really outdone yourself! Pinkie Pie 'Why, thank you, Rocky' S1E25.png|"Why, thank you, Rocky." Pinkie Pie having a delightful time as well S01E25.png|I'm having a delightful time as well! Pinkie Pie 'I'm so glad' S1E25.png|"I'm so glad, Sir Lints-a-Lot." Flour S01E25.png|Might I trouble you for another slice of cake? Pinkie Pie and Madame LeFlour S01E25.png|Cake? What about cupcakes? She gets her cake S01E25.png|Cake for everypony! Rocky S1E25.png|"I'm so glad none of them ponies showed up." Pinkie Pie talking to her inanimate friends S1E25.png|"Oh, they're not so bad." Crazy Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|'I'M CRAZY!!!' Rocky is not pleased S01E25.png|That's one hardcore pile of rocks! Pinkie Pie 'Oh, come on now' S1E25.png|"Oh, c'mon now. 'Losers' might be a little strong, don'tcha think?" And neither is lint S01E25.png|Lint... with a party hat. How... creative. Pinkie Pie 'It was pretty rude' S1E25.png|"Well, it was pretty rude." Pinkie Pie listening to her inanimate friends S1E25.png|Pinkamena is a bit of a nutter sometimes Pinkie Pie looks angry S1E25.png|It was, wasn't it? Turnip too S01E25.png|Turnips Pinkie Pie 'You know what' S1E25.png|"You know what? I’m not gonna speak to them ever again. And I’m not gonna invite them to another party as long as I live!" Pinkie Pie's new friends S1E25.png|''BEEEST FRIEEENDS'' Pinkie Pie with derpy eyes S1E25.png|Pinkie has gone completely insane. Pinkie Pie laying on the table with derpy eyes S1E25.png|Even Gummy decided it would be better to leave Rainbow Dash at Pinkie Pie's door S01E23.png|Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash entering S01E25.png|Dash enters Pinkie's house Rainbow Dash meeting Pinkie S1E25.png|"Sorry I was in such a rush earlier. Had some place to be and couldn’t slow down and say, 'Hello'." Pinkie Pie angry S1E25.png|"I know how it goes, all right!" Rainbow Dash creeped out by Pinkie's party S01E25.png|Rainbow Dash visiting Pinkie. She obviously didn't read that fanfic. Pinkie Pie 'spending time with my real friends' S1E25.png|"I'm spending time with my real friends." Crazy Pinkie S01E25.png|"Oui! Zat is correct, madame!" Rainbow Dash unnerved S1E25.png|Ok, awkward. Rainbow sees Gummy bouncing on a balloon S1E25.png|You know this situation gets even weirder when an alligator is bouncing on a balloon. Rainbow Dash "Alrighty..." S1E25.png|"Alrighty. What do you say we get out of Creepytown and head over to Applejack's..." Rainbow sees Mr. Turnip S1E25.png|"She's not going anywhere!" Pinkie Pie 'I'm having a wonderful time' S1E25.png|"I'm having a wonderful time right here." Rainbow Dash 'You should really just' S1E25.png|"You should really just come with me." Derpy Party Pinkie under stool S01E25.png|Pinkamena Diane Pie derping. Rainbow Dash antagonized by Rocky S1E25.png|"Who you're calling a chump, chump?" Rainbow Dash sigh S1E25.png|Let's just get this over with before I became just as crazy as you. Pinkie Pie doesn't want to go S1E25.png|I don't want to go! Rainbow Dash 'Let's go' S1E25.png|"Pinkie Pie, let's go!" Rainbow Dash tries to move Pinkie Pie S01E25.png|Dash tries to move Pinkamena. Pinkie Pie sitting on Rainbow Dash S01E25.png|Where did Rainbow Dash's head go? Dash is going to do it the hard way S1E25.png|"You want to do this the hard way? We’ll do this the hard way!" Cheer up, Pinkie! Rainbow Dash drags Pinkie Pie to the farm S1E25.png|Pinkamena's going to that party, whether she likes it or not! Pinkie Pie looks at her friends S1E25.png|Hello! Main cast in Pinkie's party S1E25.png|Surprise! Pinkie Pie looks at what her friends have prepared for her S1E25.png|What? Pinkie Pie angry at her friends S1E25.png|She seems very displeased. Pinkie Pie angry 2 S1E25.png|Oh, you ponies... Fluttershy 'I really thought she'd be more excited' S1E25.png|"I really thought she’d be more excited." Pinkie Pie is angry at her friends S1E25.png|"Excited? EXCITED? Why would I be excited to attend my own farewell party?!" Twilight 'Farewell party' S1E25.png|Farewell party? Is this one of your "charmingly random" moments or one of your "parasprites" moments? Pinkie Pie waving her hooves S1E25.png|"Yes! You don’t like me anymore, so you decided to kick me out of the group and throw a great, big party to celebrate!" Applejack and Pinkie3 S01E25.png|I'm ignoring you, Applejack. Applejack and Pinkie4 S01E25.png|Applejack isn't convincing Pinkamena at all. Rarity scared S01E25.png|Why? Pinkie Pie WHY S01E25.png|"Why?!" Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png|"Because you've been lying to me and avoiding me all day! That's why!" Rainbow Dash 'we wanted your party to be a surprise' S1E25.png|"Uh, yeah! Because we wanted your party to be a surprise." Rarity happy S01E25.png|Rarity swears, they had the best of intentions. Rarity happy 3 S01E25.png|Seeing Pinkamena through lemon-colored balloons. Rarity happy 2 S01E25.png|Pinkamena still isn't convinced of their intentions... Pinkie Pie angry face S1E25.png|Why should I believe you? Pinkie Pie looking S1E25.png|Pinkamena looking at something. Twilight looks at Pinkie's birthday cake S1E25.png|It was Pinkie's surprise birthday party! She just forgot it was her birthday. Presents for Pinkie S1E25.png|But then why are there presents? Decorations S1E25.png|The decorations. Pinkie Pie's birthday cake S01E25.png|The cake is not a lie. ExplodingHairPinkie S01E25.png|There's the Pinkie Pie we all know and love! Pinkie Pie group hug S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie and her best friends make up and celebrate Pinkie Pie excited S1E25.png|"And you like me so much you decided to throw me a surprise party!" Rarity grin S1E25.png|"That’s what we've been trying to tell you, darling" Pinkie Pie 'You girls are the best friends ever' S1E25.png|"You girls are the best friends ever!" Pinkie Pie 'How could I have ever doubted you' S1E25.png|"How could I have ever doubted you?" Twilight 'It could have happened to any of us' S1E25.png|"It could have happened to any of us." Rainbow Dash 'I'm just glad' S1E25.png|I just hope I'll never have to fight off all the inmates at Foster's Home ever again! Pinkie with a nervous grin S1E25.png|"You don't wanna know." Applejack starts the music S1E25.png|Well let's start the music. Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight dancing S1E25.png|Enjoying the party. Rainbow Dash with some cake S01E25.png|Rainbow Dash has some cake. Spike in Pinkie Pie's party S1E25.png|It's time to show off some of his moves! Rarity dancing S01E25.png|Rarity and Spike dancing... mostly Rarity, though. Spike dancing S1E25.png|Spike showing off his moves to Rarity... or so he thought. Twilight and Pinkie forming a conga line S1E25.png|Twilight and Pinkie forms a conga line. Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rarity dancing S1E25.png|Rarity joins in... Main cast form a conga line S1E25.png|...and the others join in on the fun. Pinkie Pie 'His party was cut short' S1E25.png|"You girls wouldn’t mind if we celebrated Gummy's after-birthday party too, would you? His party was cut short, and he’s pretty upset about it." Balloon descending on Gummy S1E25.png|Gummy with a pink balloon. Gummy opens wide to catch the balloon S1E25.png|Silly Gummy, balloons don't belong in your mouth. pl:Samotna imprezka/Galeria